Wake Me Up
by StuckNote
Summary: Pertama, Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar bahwa cinta bisa datang kepada siapa saja. Lalu, Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar bahwa cinta bisa saja menjadi sia-sia bagi remaja sepertinya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? For 14OFSHE Prompt: Rose
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Standar warning | OOC | Typo(s)

Wake Me Up itu lagunya Ed Sheeran, aku suka dengerin lagu-lagunya Ed Sheeran ^^

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Sebelumnya, Hinata selalu merasa biasa saja saat teman-temannya membicarakan tentang cinta atau kekasih. Sebelumnya, menurut Hinata memikirkan tentang cinta itu terlalu merepotkan. Hidupnya sudah tenang, lalu untuk apa dipersulit?

Setelahnya, Hinata bahkan tak mengerti kenapa harus selalu memikirkan dia. Kadang apapun pemikirannya pasti berujung pada seseorang. Setelahnya, Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Hidupnya tidak setenang dulu, tetapi dia menyukainya dan tak masalah dengan perasaan yang mengganggunya.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata jatuh cinta...

* * *

Selalu ada kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk memperhatikannya, seseorang yang mampu menarik atensi Hinata sejak pertama kali Hinata memulai tahun ajaran baru di kelas sebelas. Pada awalnya, Hinata hanya tertarik pada namanya dan kini lebih jauh Hinata telah jatuh kepada pemiliknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari yang Hinata dengar, Sasuke sama sepertinya. Sasuke tidak suka direpotkan dengan segala hal mengenai perasaan, Sasuke tidak tertarik menjalani kisah romansa, dengan itu Sasuke terkenal sangat cuek terhadap gadis yang menyukainya. Hinata sendiri bukan macam gadis yang dengan gamblangnya menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Hinata lebih menahan diri, menyembunyikan segala bentuk ketertarikannya pada Sasuke.

Meski awalnya Hinata telah meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata hanya sekedar menyukai Sasuke, tetapi kini Hinata sadar bahwa perasaannya lebih dari itu.

Sasuke membuatnya sadar, cinta bisa datang pada siapapun bahkan pada mereka yang tidak ingin merasakan cinta sekalipun.

* * *

Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana. Hinata yang biasanya bersama teman-temannya ke cafetaria saat istirahat, hari ini hanya berdiam diri di kelas, membaca sebuah novel klasik yang sudah sudah pernah Hinata selesaikan beberapa kali. Sasuke yang biasanya menghilang sepanjang jam istirahat, hari ini ada di kelas yang hanya berisikan Hinata saat jam istirahat masih menyisakan separuh waktunya.

Kali ini tangan takdir memainkan perannya. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan, setiap hal pasti terjadi karena sebuah alasan. Dan lagi-lagi, entah alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata berada di tempat ini, berdua.

"Kau Hinata, 'kan?" Suara Sasuke yang berada di barisan pojok masih bisa terdengar oleh Hinata yang jelas berada di barisan tengah.

Hinata yang sejak tadi perang melawan batinnya sendiri saat menyadari Sasuke berada di kelas ini juga, hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Sasuke tanpa memberi jawaban yang lebih.

"Kau membaca 'Little Women'?"

"Iya, ini Little Women" Hinata heran, kenapa Sasuke menanyakan novel yang sedang dibacanya?

"Tidak terlihat seperti novel romantis."

"Fokus utamanya memang bukan kisah romantis. Lalu, ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Hinata tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap di depan orang yang disukainya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian Sasuke, jadi ya seperti ini.

"Para gadis biasanya menyukai kisah romantis. Apa kau tidak?"

"Aku menyukainya juga dan apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan kisah yang romantis?" Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu menghindar dari orang-orang yang menyukainya.

"Tidak. Yaah, hanya sedikit merepotkan, kau tahu? Apa kau mengharapkan kisah yang seperti di cerita fiksi macam itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku juga sedikit banyak mengharapkan kisah yang seperti itu." Iya, semenjak mengenal Sasuke, Hinata mempunyai harapan untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang manis. Sasuke yang membuatnya berharap pada hal seperti itu, haruskah Hinata mengatakannya?

"Kau sama saja seperti gadis lainnya." Dengan itu Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Merasa lebih tertarik untuk menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat dengan tidur beberapa menit, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dalam kebingungan.

Tidak lama teman-teman Hinata datang, membuatnya ikut tenggelam dengan alur pembicaraan mereka. Hinata tidak akan melupakan bagaimana cara Sasuke berbicara padanya, menatap ke dalam mata Hinata saat Hinata sendiri berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke.

Mendengar keramaian yang mulai masuk, Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya menyembunyikan kepala di antara tas dan tangannya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan sekitar. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, mendengar Hinata dan teman-temannya yang menertawakan lelucon yangt bodoh menurut Sasuke. Rasanya hari ini berjalan tidak seperti biasanya bagi Hinata maupun Sasuke. Saat mata mereka bertemu kembali, mereka tidak ragu saling melemparkan senyuman dan saat itu juga Hinata sangat ingin waktu berhenti untuknya. Di lain sisi, Sasuke merasa harus mengabadikan moment seperti ini, sangat jarang baginya bisa tersenyum saat melihat orang lain tersenyum.

* * *

Hinata sudah mencapai keputusan akhirnya. Atas dorongan dari sahabatnya juga keinginan dirinya sendiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Hinata tidak peduli pada tanggapan Sasuke, lagipula akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat sedikit lebih terbuka pada Hinata. Meskipun belum dipastikan bahwa Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata, apa salahnya melangkah dari zona nyaman dan mencari kepastian?

Hinata menemukan sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pada bangku di taman belakang sekolah, tempat ini begitu sepi. Sasuke terlihat begitu lelap begitu Hinata sampai di dekatnya. Apa sebaiknya Hinata berbalik saja?

"Kau mencariku?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Hinata yang terlonjak kaget. Sejak tadi Sasuke tahu ada orang lain di dekatnya, dan siapa sangka orang itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata?

"Iyaa." Hinata sangat gugup, apalagi sewaktu Sasuke mengubah posisinya dan bergeser, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Untunglah Sasuke tidak langsung mengusirnya begitu melihat Hinata berada di dekatnya, mengganggu waktunya.

"Dengarkan Sasuke..." Hinata menarik napasnya dalam, takut-takut melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku-" Kata-kata yang telah tersusun di kepala Hinata menguap begitu saja. Hinata sangat merasa bodoh.

"Sasuke aku..." Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menggigit pelan bibir bagian dalamnya sendiri. Sangat takut dengan apa tanggapan Sasuke nanti.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Begini, biar kupermudah. Aku tahu, beberapa gadis yang berusaha mencariku dan berbicara denganku, mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apa kau juga begitu?" Bukannya Sasuke terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, hanya saja kenyataannya memang seperti itu, dia hanya berniat membantu Hinata lebih cepat menyelesaikannya.

"Kau benar." Kepala Hinata tertunduk, dia merasakan sakit tentu saja, tetapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis.

"Baiklah. Itu berarti kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Iya, Sasuke." Kepala Hinata tertunduk semakin dalam, dadanya semakin merasa nyeri. Biarlah, Hinata menikmati saat seperti ini.

"Yasudah, aku sudah tahu. Ada perlu apa lagi?"

Seketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tidak ada air mata di wajahnya. Sasuke terlalu menganggap mudah semuanya, bukan hal seperti ini yang Hinata mau. Dari tadi bahkan Sasuke yang terlalu banyak bicara, setidaknya Hinata ingin bicara banyak kali ini.

"Dengar Sasuke, kau mungkin menganggapku sama seperti gadis lainnya, kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu. Setidaknya biarkan aku berbicara, kau tidak perlu membalasku, aku tidak butuh pernyataan darimu.

Kau boleh menganggap perasaanku ini sebagai suatu hal yang bodoh dan menjijikan, karena aku pun seperti itu, aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Bisakah kali ini kau melihatku sebagai Hinata? Bukan sebagai para gadis yang menyukaimu, aku benci disama-samakan.

Aku tak keberatan jika kau menganggapku aneh, hanya saja ini yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke. Pertama kalinya aku jatuh sedalam ini kepada seseorang. Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai Hinata? Sebagai seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar...

mencintaimu." Ada tetesan air mata di wajah Hinata, tetapi tidak begitu deras. Hinata tak apa jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya, tetapi menyamakan Hinata dengan gadis lainnya? Hinata berbeda, karena dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, meski dia baru merasakannya.

"Kau memalukan, Hinata. Kau berkata bahwa kau berbeda dari mereka, tetapi kau melakukan hal sama seperti mereka, kenapa?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, tangan yang bergetar.

"Karena kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan, selain menjadi Hinata yang memalukan seperti ini?"

"Aku menyukaimu tetapi-" Satu kalimat dan dunia Hinata langsung terbalik. Sasuke menatapnya dalam, penuh keyakinan dan tidak ada kebohongan di dalam matanya.

"Terimakasih." Hinata sengaja mengucapkannya, menutupi apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya.

"Maaf menghancurkan harapanmu, Hinata. Tetapi aku tidak bermain dengan cinta."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti berharap padaku karena aku jelas tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan

aku tidak bisa membuat kata-kata yang manis...

aku tidak bisa memberimu bunga mawar apapun, baik merah ataupun putih...

aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Hinata hanya penasaran, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengambang di dalam dirinya, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, tetapi saat ini aku tidak tertarik pada kisah romantis macam apapun." Bodoh. Alasan yang sangat bodoh, Sasuke. Rasanya saat itu juga Hinata ingin berteriak menertawakannya. Apa Sasuke berbicara seperti ini kepada setiap gadis yang menyatakan cintaa terhadapnya, oh tolong katakan bahwaa Hinata hanyaa satu-satunya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin iya, karena hanya padamu aku bisa berkata seperti ini."

"Aku akan berusaha." Hinata menuruti saja apa kata Sasuke. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya setelah ini, siapa yang tahu? Toh mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menjadikan ini sebagai masalah.

"Kita mungkin saling mencintai, tapi kurasa waktunya tidak tepat."

"Yaa, jika kita bertemu lagi..." Hinata mulai berandai.

"Buat aku mencintaimu lagi, dan mungkin aku akan membawakanmu bunga mawar."

"Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?" Pembicaraan mereka mulai tanpa arah.

"Apanya?"

"Merah atau putih?"

"Dua mawar merah yang dikelilingi mawar putih." Sasuke hanyaa tersenyum, Hinata perlahan pergi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas. Tidak ada niatan untuk ke kelas bersama.

"Kuharap saat waktunya sudah tepat, kita bisa bertemu lagi." Hinata menatap pada mata hitam Sasuke, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Untuk remaja seperti kita, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan soal cinta, iya kan?"

"Yaa, dan berdoalah agar saat kita bertemu lagi nanti hatiku masih menyisakan cinta untukmu, Sasuke." Dengan itu Hinata berlari cepat. Semua ketulusan Hinata telah Sasuke tolak dengan alasan yang sangat membuatnyaa ingin tertawa.

Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar lagi, bahwa cinta macam apapun rasanya hanya akan sia-sia bagi remaja sepertinya.

Hinata saat itu juga membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat melupakan cinta yang ditawarkan remaja seperti Hinata.

* * *

 **Selesai juga, maaf alurnya berantakan. Aku gak terlalu bisa mainin kata-kata, jadi kayanya ngebosenin gini -_- Aaa fanfic pertama yang aku publish di ffn, semoga suka. RnR kalau berkenan :3**


End file.
